In information processing, there are often a maximum possible number of processing threads active at any one time. Quality-of-Service (QoS) is a concept that is often employed to differentiate and isolate system processing loads and to manage information processing resources when a system is stressed. Current solutions typically differentiate and isolate system processing loads based on an information processing resource to be consumed by the processing threads. For example, conventional servlet containers typically have a single thread pool associated with handling requests for a particular resource. When a request is received for the particular resource, the servlet container simply determines if a thread of the single thread pool for the resource is available and assigns the request to a thread for processing when a thread is obtained.